Episode 9294 (6th November 2017)
Plot Adam tells Colin that he's found paperwork in the safe showing he has false employees on the books and threatens to report him to the taxman. He blackmails him into selling the flat back to Rita. Johnny and Jenny are celebrating their future when Aidan comes into the bistro, also excited about the insurance money. He's staggered to hear about the Spain plan. Peter and Toyah arrive for the meal. Angie brings a bottle of wine and an alarmed Mary makes a show in front of her about Peter's alcoholism, suggesting they have a teetotal evening but she is overruled. Joseph deliberately breaks the washing machine, annoying Beth. Sinead breaks down under the pressure. Kevin tries to talk to Anna again but she's still angry with him. Sally overhears Faye telling Seb he ought to lie to the police and say he definitely remembers that Anna had nothing to do with his fall. Sally tells him not to make matters worse. Aidan tells his father he's being selfish with his plans and accuses Jenny of being a gold-digger. When Johnny steps in, Aidan punches him to the ground and runs out of the bistro. The meal is forced as Mary watches Angie drinking and asks pointed questions about Peter and his alcoholism. Taken into the kitchen by Dev, Mary confesses she's trying to force Angie to confront her problem. Chesney refuses Sinead's suggestion that they're tougher with Joseph. Anna reluctantly returns home but only for Faye's sake. Johnny tells Jenny he's finished with Aidan. Aidan hears from Colin that Adam has got away with the break-in. Colin tells Rita she can buy the flat back and then takes Moira out. A drunk Aidan bursts into the solicitors looking for evidence against Adam. Rosie blurts out about the false contract but manages to put it through the shredder before he can grab it. Aidan then tells Billy what Todd has been involved in. Peter and Toyah make their escape from Dev's. Billy tells Todd he feels toxic with the things going wrong in his life now they're together but Todd charms him round. Jenny rants at Aidan that his assault could worsen Johnny's MS and put him in hospital. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny's announcement in the Bistro incenses Aidan; Mary hosts a dinner party with a hidden agenda; and Adam plays his trump card with Colin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,407,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes